duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Cycle/DMRP-01 to DMRP-04
The following is a list of cycles that appeared during DMRP-01 to DMRP-04魔. DMRP-01 Here Come the Jokers!! A cycle of creatures who reduce the cost of creatures in their respective races by 1. Except for Yattareman they each have "First Squad" in their name. * — Yattareman * — Crista, First Squad * — Zaessa, First Squad * — Bagin 16, First Squad * — ChuChuris, First Squad * — Lugundodo, First Squad A cycle of creatures that have the Specials race. * — Burning Dead Sword * — Wonder Turtle, Great Labyrinth Turtle * — Hoseters 5 * — Mukade, Asura * — Block King * — Shizenseijin A cycle of creatures that have a Come Into Play ability that doubles the number of cards in a zone doubles power instead. * — [[Asamaram, Red Attack Silver] * — Hoseters 5 * — Georges Bataille * — Dope Double Boarder * — Shizenseijin A cycle of spells that have the Super Shield Trigger keyword. * — Time Stopon * — Novalty Amaze * — Grimoire, Super Magic Book ~Chapter 1~ * — Babylon Gelg * — Dodonga Roar Cannon * — Cocoon Maneuver A cycle of creatures that have the Shield Trigger keyword. Aside of Bainaradoor they are based on an ancient creature. * — Bainaradoor * — Rau La Terra, Pale Light Guardian * — Aqua Hills * — Dawn, Misfortune Demon 71 * — Gorosaurus * — Roaring Grind Horn A cycle of Neo Creatures that have the Uncommon rarity. * — Tatoise, Strange Stone * — Fujittsu, Shell Beast * — Raven, Brain Excavator * — Borsche, Dragon Car * — Momoncook A cycle of creatures that have the Dragon Guild race and are based on an older Dragon card. * — Bernine, Dragon Armored * — Sprate, Dragon Armored * — Gurudo 54, Dragon Armored * — Borsche, Dragon Car * — Babarga, Dragon Armored DMRP-02 All So Truly B・A・D Labyrinth!! A cycle of Neo Creatures that give Neo Creatures themselves an ability that triggers whenever they attack. * — Immovable, Proud Soul * — Whale Magica, Magic Area * — Machiavelli Schwarz * — Gambleman, Land Tank * — Great Grasper A cycle of creatures that have the Dragon Guild race and are based on an older Dragon card. * — Valha, Dragon Armored * — Babelle, Dragon Armored * — Jibaru 84, Dragon Armored * — Bol Shidic, Dragon Car * — Kakanroku, Dragon Armored A cycle of spells that have the Super Shield Trigger keyword. * — Ura NICE * — Rookshop Chessize * — The World Pillar's Punishment * — Helheim Grongo * — Explosion!! Hardrack * — Hiatus Departure A cycle of Neo Creatures that have additional abilities if they are Neo Evolution Creatures. * — Valha, Dragon Armored * — Utsuvoid, 4th City * — Althhus Ser * — Fullmetal Churis * — Vejita Hopper Panzer DMRP-03 Feeling Joejoe Meraventure!! A cycle of Neo Creatures that have the Dragon Guild race. * — Heavy Voice, Weaving of Memory * — Kiribai, Dragon Armored * — Dagma 65, Dragon Armored * — Bazazeap, Dragon Car * — Jurange, Dragon Armored A cycle of Neo Creatures that have the file:Kizuna.png Kizuna Plus keyword and the Uncommon rarity. * — Torkoi, Sound Stone * — Awabbi, Shell Beast * — Staff, Misfortune Demon 82 * — Red Duster * — Rorocagetti A cycle of spells that have Synchro in their name that can be cast by tapping 2 creatures of their respective civilizations instead of paying their cost. * — Synchro Shield * — Synchro Spiral * — Synchro Deathsize * — Synchro Tune * — Synchro Maneuver A cycle of spells that have the file:Super Shield Trigger.png Super Shield Trigger keyword. * — Ovidence Laser * — HAL, Dimensional Wave Guide Magic * — Skullbent Gades * — Jibabon 3 Brothers * — Cocoon Shanabagan DMRP-04裁 The Rise of Master Dragon!! ~Judgment for Justice~ A cycle of Neo Creatures that have the Kizuna Comp ability. * — Soten, Messenger of Transcendence * — Cogiliza, Great Magician * — Alan Clemen * — Rush Attack Wild * — Birdriant A cycle of creatures that have the Super Shield Trigger ability. * — Rajikon Boy * — Fifth, Dragon Armored * — Togeganil, Miracle Whirlwind * — Zus, Misfortune Demon 14 * — Gedoride, Gatsun Warrior * — Mushimutama A cycle of creatures that have the Dragon Guild race. * — Fifth, Dragon Armored * — Tarusupa, Dragon Armored * — Absord, Dragon Armored * — Rayburn, Dragon Armored * — Rugalugogo, Dragon Armored A cycle of spells that have an alternate casting cost if creatures of their respective civilization are tapped. * — King Shark, Unparalleled Pirate Ship * — Gwellotto Round * — Yogi Vegetariver DMRP-04魔 The Rise of Master Dolszak!! ~Demon Phoenix of Moonless Night~ A cycle of creatures that have a 15px Super Shield Trigger ability. * — Mitarashio, Strange Stone * — Girigazami, Groaning Iron Arm * — Spiner, Shock Doctor * — Eyeball Chans * — Pakuchita Category:Cycles